


this is the end (i've drowned and dreamt this moment)

by Trixterz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Deter - Freeform, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, if ur into the ship give it a shot??, title from Adele song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixterz/pseuds/Trixterz
Summary: He was leaving them all behind.





	this is the end (i've drowned and dreamt this moment)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't posted in forever and this came out of nowhere. I've been working on another fic for this ship for months, and I'm nowhere even close to finishing it, but sure, I get a random idea and it get's done in a couple of hours...
> 
> Aaaaanyway, hope you like it!

Peter was leaving them all behind.

He had finally had enough of it all - enough of this damn town, enough of this stupid war between werewolves and hunters, but most importantly, he had finally had enough of the fucking pack. His patience for this band of suicidal teenagers, who had taken upon them to keep this town and everyone in it safe, has finally came to an end. Most importantly, he was tired of constantly getting blamed for everything when shit hit the fan.

And okay, he understood their mistrust of him, up to a point - a few years ago he’d not been the sanest person around town. But he had really changed - he had put a lot of effort and hard work into clearing his name. But those stupid kids wouldn’t have it - every time he’d volunteer helping with some problem he could feel them squinting his eyes at him, as if trying to figure out what he was getting out of the situation. What they failed to understand is that Peter had always been one of the good guys. And sure, most of the time, even before the fire, he’d do things that would somehow benefit him in the end, but he was never truly _evil_.

But the thing that hurt him the most was the fact that Derek, his own nephew, his… _mate_ , was always taking their side. Peter had tried really hard to repair the feeble relationship the last two living members of the Hale family had - he did whatever Derek wanted him to do, no questions asked. Derek needed a book translated from Ancient Greek? Peter would have it on his desk by morning. The pack needed a spell to deal with a 300-year-old witch? Sure, let Peter check the Hale archive, he doesn’t mind spending his day with a nose buried in books. When Derek called, Peter _always_ answered. And all he’s got in return is a sneer and a ‘you don’t get to complain about this’ sort of look from his nephew.

So, he’s done. Done with them all. When morning comes he’ll take the last of his bags to his car, he’ll start the engine and drive away from it all. It didn’t matter that he was leaving half of his heart here. It didn’t matter that the wolf inside him howled at the thought of leaving its mate behind. It didn’t matter that it hurt so much, worse than being burned alive. It wouldn’t matter. Peter can live with the pain. After all, he’s been only doing it his whole life.

~~~

Derek knew that something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door. The loft seemed emptier, _colder_. Looking around he didn’t notice anything different - all of his stuff, no matter how little of them there were, were at their places; even the hoodie he’d taken off of him when he’d walked in from his morning run was still on the couch. But something was different, he could just _feel_ it. The bookshelf above the tv caught his attention as he looked around the room more carefully. At first look it was exactly the same as it had always been, but when he got closer to the raft he noticed that some of the titles were missing; like Plato’s _Republic_ and Kafka’s collected works.

A frown appeared on Derek’s face - those were Peter’s books. They were his absolute favourite and Derek remembered his uncle specifically asking him if it was okay to leave them there, since he usually spend so much time at the loft that he needed to have something to read there. That had happened over two years ago and ever since then they had never left the loft - he’d seen Peter sitting on the stairs during pack meetings, his nose buried in the worn out books; he’d seen his uncle bring them to the room in which he sometimes spend the night; but the books had always ended up back on the shelf, right between Derek’s copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_ and _The Divine Comedy_. So why weren’t the books there now?

“Peter?” Derek called loudly, waiting for his uncle’s answer. He remembered Peter telling him earlier that he’d stop by the loft during the day and that he won’t be taking long. Derek had only scoffed at his uncle, and had turned back to Argent to discuss their plan for the upcoming meeting with a neighbouring pack. A strange feeling filled Derek’s chest as he turned towards the stairs. He had noticed that Peter was acting different lately - he was absent from most of the pack meetings, and when he was there he barely talked to anyone. When the pack was facing some enemy Peter would always be there, but as soon as they were done he would ask Derek if he was okay, and when Derek would usually say _'I’m fine’_ Peter would turn around and leave. In the last couple of months Peter had barely spend any time in the loft, and whenever he did, Derek would always feel the older werewolf staring at him, as if he was trying to remember everything about him, as if… As if he was preparing to say goodbye.

“No.” Derek roared when the realization finally hit him. Taking two steps at a time, Derek almost pulled the door out of the hinges as he rushed into the small room his uncle inhabited from time to time. “NO!” he yelled when he saw that it was completely empty. No clothes, no books, no nothing… Shaking with anger, Derek fished out his phone from his pocket and dialed Peter’s number.

“ _W_ _e’re sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer active. If you..._ ” Roaring, Derek crushed his phone in his palm. Turning quickly around, he flied down the stairs and out of the door of his loft, not bothering to lock it. He needed to find Peter and he needed to find him _now_. There is no way he was leaving him behind. _No way_.

~~~

Wiping his hands clean, Peter threw the dirty napkin in the empty pizza box and carried it to the plastic bag he had left on the counter. He sighed quietly as he looked back at his now (mostly empty) apartment. Five years he’d been living here and for five years he felt like he was staying in a hotel room. The only time he’d ever feel like he was at home was when he stayed at Derek’s, and even then he wouldn’t be completely happy because he knew he wasn’t wanted there.

Peter doubted that his new apartment in New York would feel any different. How can a place in which no one has ever lived, a place that at this moment was completely _empty_ , feel like home? It couldn’t. It wouldn’t

Sighing, Peter pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in the open suitcase on the couch. He was just about to turn of the lights and head towards the bedroom when he heard someone knock on his door. Peter froze in his place. He knew exactly who was outside the door. For a second he thought about ignoring _him_ but then he heard a key being pushed in the lock and walked quickly towards the front door.

“What are you doing here, Derek?” He asked quietly, looking anywhere but at his nephew.

“The more appropriate question is, what the hell do _you_ think you’re doing?” The younger werewolf growled and Peter frowned.

“How is that any of your business?” Peter snarled at his nephew, finally looking him in the eye. Derek took a deep breath and grabbed his uncle’s shoulders, pushing him inside his apartment. Peter shivered when Derek’s hands touched his skin - he’d been longing for so long to feel this, to have his mate just _touch_ him. Peter watched carefully as Derek turned around and closed the door quietly, locking it behind him. “What do you...”

“Shut up.” Derek growled quietly and Peter stared at him. He noticed that his nephew was shaking and he almost, _almost,_ reached out to touch his shoulder. “You think that you can just leave without saying a word? That you can just up and vanish one day and no one will notice?” Peter opened his mouth to speak but Dererk just bared his teeth at him. “You think...” He started walking slowly towards Peter, the elder werewolf slowly backing out towards the wall. “You think that you can leave me just like that? That I would just accept the fact that you’re _gone_ like it’s nothing?” Peter’s back finally touched the wall but Derek was still walking towards him, expecting an answer. “Well?” He growled quietly and Peter tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat.

“Uh… Yes?” He whispered quietly and saw Derek visibly grow tense with anger. He took a deep breath, trying to control his own body. This is the closest he’s ever been to his nephew and his wolf was crawling him on the inside. “It’s not like any of you care, Derek.” Peter finally added with a tired voice. “You, Scott, the rest of the pack… You all see me as the necessary evil. You tolerate me being around because I actually know stuff and because you think that if you keep me on a leash then I wouldn’t do some crazy shit.”

“That’s not how it is...” Derek started but Peter finally exploded.

“That’s exactly how it is!” He yelled and pushed his nephew a bit harder than he wanted to. “None of you care that I’ve actually changed. None of you care when I get hurt, and I _always_ get hurt. And why would you care - I am the expendable one, right? The one you can throw to the beast of the week, the one no one will mourn if they suddenly died.” Turning his back on his nephew Peter walked into the living room. “You know, in the beginning I actually thought I deserved this bullshit. I mean, I killed Laura… _Laura_ … And I’m not saying I didn’t deserve some sort of punishment - trust me, her face will probably haunt my dreams till the day I die… But none of you seem to take into consideration that I wasn’t _in my right mind_. A crazy bitch set me and my family on fire and the only living members of my pack had _left_ me to _rot in an insane asylum_.” Peter turned around just in time to see his nephew flinch at his words. _Good_. Shaking his head, Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. “So yes, Derek, I think that I can just about leave this fucking planet without saying a word to any of you because you simply don’t _care_.” He whispered and sat on the couch, arms crossed tightly, as if he was expecting an attack. “I can’t keep on going like this, Derek.” Peter whispered as shook his head. “I can’t be the pack’s chewing toy anymore… I refuse to be. So I’m leaving.” He could feel Derek become aggravated once again.

“So you think that running away will solve everything? That it will be easier to just turn your back on us and continue with your life like nothing happened?” Peter got up quickly from the couch and walked towards his nephew.

“You think that this is easy for me? That I’ll go to New York and forget that you exist?” He yelled right in his nephew’s face. “You’re my fucking mate, Derek. Deciding to leave you is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Derek’s widened eyes made him stop in his track. Oh… _Oh…_ He hadn’t meant to say _that_. He had promised Talia and himself all those years ago that he will keep this a secret. Oh God, what has he done? “Derek, I… I...”

But Derek didn’t let him finish his thought. He had grabbed Peter’s face, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Peter’s eyes widened for a few seconds before he moaned into his nephew’s mouth and finally relaxed. Derek’s hands moved from Peter’s head down his shoulders, his blunt human nails scratching the naked skin. Breaking the kiss he buried his face in his uncle’s neck, nipping at the tender skin on his throat. Moaning, Peter buried his hands in Derek’s hair, pulling it slightly.

“You’re such an asshole.” Derek murmured as he planted soft kisses on Peter’s collarbones. “I have waited years… _years_ for you to finally do something.” He whispered as he bit at his uncle’s pecs. Peter was so lost in the sensation of finally having his mate so close that he almost missed his nephew’s words. _Almost_. He tugged Derek’s hair a bit harder, signalling to the younger werewolf to look at him.

“What did you just say?” He whispered, his voice shaking. Derek shook his head and kissed him again, harder.

“Years, Peter. _Years_.”

“Oh God,” Peter yelped when he finally realized what his nephew was telling him. Tears burned in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. It was too much, but it was so good.

“Tell me your bed is still intact.” Derek growled as he once again buried his face in Peter’s neck.

“Yes. I can’t take it with me, so it’s still in the bedroom.”

“Good.” Was Derek’s only response as he grabbed he lifted his uncle and carried him towards the bedroom.

~~~

A couple of hours later they were both lying wide awake, Peter’s head resting on his Derek’s chest.

“I’m still leaving with the sunrise.” Peter whispered quietly. Derek’s hand did not stop caressing his back.

“I know. And I’m coming with you. You can never leave me, Peter. _Never._ ”

_Never._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
